


Amnesiac

by BjornTheLuckyBastard



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Valhalla, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Valhalla, Callum Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), Post-Canon, Post-The Dragon Prince Season 3, Vikings, Violence, depictions of torture, im shite at tags, its gonna be brutal becasue vikings, mostly stuff ive nicked from ac valhalla, rayla is a viking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BjornTheLuckyBastard/pseuds/BjornTheLuckyBastard
Summary: this is the first fic i'm actually posting.so basically 4 years post TTM and rayla got captured, tortured by Viren and Claudia, she gets amnesia and forgets her life before she was rescued by a band of Vikings, and now is one of their raiders. eventually, Callum finds her but she doesn't remember him, so now his mission Is to try and help her remember her old life and get the girl he loves back
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Vikingr

**Author's Note:**

> first, fic so im nervous but anyways enjoy me combining my two hyper fixations

it'd been four years since Rayla's disappearance, and three since she'd been assumed dead. when the news that rayla was assumed to be dead hit Callum's ears he couldn't take it, he'd already suffered her sudden disappearance a year prior and now with the possibility, she'd never come back he couldn't cope, it took him years to mourn her loss, going through the stages of grief and finally accepting the fact that if she were alive, she'd have come back by now.

\--- The last time she'd been seen was when villagers of a small town had seen a " woman with half of her hair white and the other half black attack a Moonshadow elf with dark magic and take her away" the woman was assumed to be Claudia but no one could know for sure because the location they were suspected to be in was wholly abandoned by the time they'd arrived there.

\--- the only evidence of rayla ever being there was in a small room in the dungeon of the place, a chair with cuffs on the arms and legs for holding people in place in the middle of the room, torn pieces of the fabric of her clothes, blood splatters on the chair and floor, and a chunk of the end of her horn was found in the room. Callum had to be consoled for days after what he'd seen and imagined what they'd done to Rayla.

\--- now three years after that Callum was beginning to heal after her loss but still not being able to love anyone other than her, so to distract himself he dedicated himself to helping his brother in whatever way he needed him.

\--- today he, Ezran, and Soren were traveling to a camp of Vikings in the mountains, they'd been raiding small towns and fighting other clans so Ezran wanted to see if a peace treaty could be made and get them to convince other clans to sign it too. the task was going to be a hard one but this clan, in particular, was known for being a lot less brutal than some of the others so it was a decent place to start.

\--- " so how'd you convince Corvus and Opeli that you only needed me and Soren on this trip?" Callum asked "well 1 I'm their king and 2 it'd be better if there were fewer of us so that they don't feel threatened by us to keep this as peaceful as possible" Ezran mainly wanted to spend time with Callum to help him get over rayla but there was truth in his statement. " eh who cares I'm the only protection you guys will need anyway," Soren said with a smug grin.

\--- they arrived at the camp a few hours after dawn, for a small place it was extremely loud and active, the warriors were either training, drinking, talking, or just fighting, well there were other things, but those were the main things.

\--- " Hej!" the three turned to see a tall dark-skinned man covered in tattoos and scars " you must be the king that wishes to have me and my kin bow at your feet" he laughed " I am Kludd Jarl welcome" he put out his hand for Ezran to shake and grabbed his forearm and slapping the other arm with his hand, a bit shocked by the sudden rough greeting Ezran smiles back at Kludd " its an honor to be here sir". Kludd stands back and points at Soren " so is this one your Drengr?" the three looks at Kludd puzzled " my what?" Ezran asks confused, " Drengr, it means courageous warrior in our tongue, I assume that's what he is because of the few members of your party", " well I would consider myself pretty courageous" Kluss smiles " Glad to meet a fellow warrior" kludd puts his hand out for Soren to grab and pulls him into a back slap hug, whacking Soren on the back. \--- now Kludd turns his attention to Callum " Hej friend, what's your purpose in this party?" kludd once again puts out his hand to greet him, Callum grabs it expecting the rough pat on the opposite arm " I'm the king's brother, and a mage" Kludd looked impressed " I should introduce you to our seer at some point, but for now I will allow you to acquaint yourselves and look around we shall speak again soon".

\--- Soren goes with Ezran as he's the one guarding him on this trip, so Callum explores on his own, the men and women are loud and intimidating but are very friendly towards him, it's odd he thinks, ' they seem so friendly already I don't know why we really need a peace treaty'.

\--- he wanders around greeting the warriors and acquaints himself with the blacksmith, Gunnar, he's an absolutely massive man with impressive arms for building weapons and armor, he kind of reminded him of Ethari, ' damn I've not seen Ethari in almost a year I should send him a letter asking him how he is' he thought to himself. Callum tried to keep as much contact with him as possible after Rayla was assumed dead Ethari had lost all of his family and was heartbroken further. during his thought of what he should say in his letter, he notices one of the warriors looks distinctly different than the rest, with horns and white hair they were an elf, a Moonshadow one. Callum only saw the back of their head but they had an undercut with a scar on the back of their head and a chunk of their left horn missing replaced by a piece of metal, ' huh kinda looks like the same amount of Raylas horn that we fou-' the realization dawned on his face, there's no way it's one little similarity it couldn't be the assumed dead love of his life, could it?

\--- then the elf turned around, he'd recognize her beautiful violet eyes anywhere, and her voice and accent were slightly different but there's no way he wouldn't know, that's rayla. the overwhelming feeling of excitement, anger, dread, and sheer relief felt like he'd just been shot through the chest , he runs up to her and places his hand on her shoulder " I cant believe it, after all these years you're alive!" he expects her to be excited to see him or at least be shocked that he's there but she looked so confused " uh yeah I'm alive, whats it to you?" that's not what he was expecting, he hadn't expected her to be so neutral about it "cmon rayla you know me" he hopes she'll at least know who he is " Rayla? who the fuck is that?" how could she ask that? he thinks to himself she has to be joking, and if she is it's certainly not a funny " wha- you are!" he says trying to keep his temper in check, " no I'm definitely not my name is Randvi and I've never seen your sorry mug in my life" her words shattered Callum's heart, she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm involuntarily " do you fucking mind, piss off you bacraut" she jerks her arm away from him and walks off leaving poor callum just stood there trying to comprehend what just happened. " so I just get over the fact my girlfriend was assumed dead and I've finally found her and she doesn't remember me? fantastic" he mumbles the bitter statement to himself as he searches for kludd, hopefully, he will have the answers Callum needs


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum almost has a panic attack through what he learns about what happened to Rayla or should I say Randvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay up here's another chapter, took a few tips from the last chapter hopefully I executed them well anyways have a good day and enjoy

on his way to find Kludd Callum felt the anxiety in his chest return, it was similar to the pain he had when rayla left and was presumed dead. 

but now it's somehow worse, now that he knows that she's alive he should be ecstatic! well, he was until he found out she didn't remember a thing about him.

'stop being angry you asshole, she's alive why arent you happier!?' Callum's thoughts burn aggressively in his mind ' well she wouldn't have lost her memory if she hadn't left without me, UGH you prick it's not her fault she lost her memory stop blaming her!'.

Callum huffed as he walked toward the tent where kludd was.

the more he thought about rayla the more frustrated he became, with both her and himself.

he was so focused on his thoughts he walked straight into kludds back as he was discussing the treaty with Ezran.

Callum fell flat on his backside while Kludd was unfazed by the impact " you alright there lad?"

"uh what- yeah I'm fine I just well-" he began rambling as the stress continued to seep deeper into his chest, " Callum are you ok?" 

the worry in his brother's tone snaps Callum out of his anxious state momentarily.

" uh yeah- well I dunno actually" he gets back on his feet and pushes his messy hair back.

" ray- I well I guess I mean Randvi-" he begins to ramble again, after a few seconds of confusion Kludd gives him a soft whack on the shoulder to bring him back to his senses.

" you mentioned Randvi? why do you seem so stressed about her?" Callum takes a moment to think and make sure his thoughts actually come out of his mouth as understandable words.

" Kludd how long have you known her?" "she's been with my clan for about 3 years by now why?".

Callum nods and thinks of his next question, " ok where exactly did you find\ meet her?" Kludd raised an eyebrow, " oddly specific but ok, she was tied to a chair covered in blood in a tower east of here".

somehow this information just distressed Callum even more. the fact she was there, SHE WAS THERE! if they'd have gotten there sooner he could've helped her, he could've done something!.

Callum falls on his backside once more, Ezran, and Soren rush to his side seeing how he was having a breakdown.

" Callum, what are you talking about? Rayla she's gone"

Callum vigorously shook his head " no she's not I saw her but she didn't remember me at all" Callums demeanor deflated pathetically as he remembered how she didn't know who he was.

" hang on, so you knew Randvi before she lost her memory?" the trio looks at Kludd and nod.

he places his hand on his chin and thinks for a moment " we tried to help her remember her life before we found her, and the Bacrauts that brought her there but nothing"

" Woah hang on, how the hell did you find her anyway," Soren asks, Kludd rubs his hand across his face " it's a complicated tale but an interesting one"

3 YEARS PRIOR 

" My Jarl I believe we've found where our captured soldiers are being held," the boy says short of breath, " well done Bragi, go tell the others to prepare for the raid, we'll strike at dawn" 

3 days ago members of the clan had gone missing. at first, they were presumed to have deserted but it didn't make sense until Kludd sent his scout Bragi to trail a woman with half white half black hair and bloody hands to an abandoned fort that it was discovered they had been kidnaped by her.

the attack went swiftly without much resistance, it was strange there were a few wolves made of black dust but nothing else.

then they found the bodies all of those who went missing were spread out in a small room. each body had components missing eyes, hair, fingers, limbs it was disgusting, the room was coated with blood and stunk like shit.

seeing his comrade's bodies be defiled like this without honor made Kludd's blood boil.

He ordered that the fort be searched from every corner of the fucking place to find some kind of clue to the location of the sadistic fucks.

Eventually one of his men Otta found a barely breathing body chained to a chair. 

The body was drenched in blood, their white hair could've been mistaken for red due to the sheer amount of both fresh and dried blood.

" get a pale of water, quickly Otta!" Kludd unbound them from the chair, the body slumped down and fell into his arms, whimpering like a newborn pup.

" come on you're not dying here, friend" with all the strength left in their body they clutch Kludds sleeve, pulling themself up to look into his eyes, the deep violet hues were filled with pain and fear, there was no relief of being saved only the eyes of a prisoner that'd accepted death long ago.

he repositioned them in his grasp to give them more support " are you well enough to tell me your name?".

they blinked slowly, the only words that could escape their mouth was " Ra"

"it's okay" Kludd lifted them up in his arms and carried her out of the room " lets get you away from here".

.......

" so we brought her back and healed her up, but she could remember nothing prior to her imprisonment, our Seer tried all sorts of concoctions but nothing, she could only remember the first two letters of her name so that's how she became Randvi the blood-soaked" 

Kludds words struck Callum like a dagger across the throat, knowing that he was in the room that brought Rayla so much pain and all that blood was her's.

he began to hyperventilate and rocked back and forth slightly, Ezran and Soren tried to console him and prevent his panic attack.

Kludd grabbed an ox's horn and dunked it in a nearby bucket , he knelt down in front of Callum urging him to drink from it.

Callum took the horn and took a large mouthful, he choked on the beverage not expecting it to be so salty or to be alcohol! of course, he'd drank before but not anything this strong.

" This should steady your nerves for now" Kludd's words were soft and reassuring, it felt strange that a man covered in battle wounds that has been shaped by battle and bloodshed could be so kind and caring.

Callum took a breath then took another sip from the horn, he waited a moment before he asked any more questions and mentally preparing himself for what responses he'll get.

" so that's why she's called 'Randvi' now" Soren decided to speak in Callum's stead to give him a moment to comprehend the information he'd just consumed.

but the silence remained whilst Soren and Ezran tried to think of questions that wouldn't trigger a panic attack in Callum or cause him to drink until he was intoxicated.

finally, Callum mucked up the courage to speak again " so what now" he held his head in his hands " I can't just leave knowing that she's alive now,i-i can't just" he started to hyperventilate again when Kludd put forward an idea " no one's stopping you from leaving really, you're welcome to come with us and see how you can help her".

the suggestion brought light into Callum's eyes, he looked to Ezran for his approval, of course, Ezran nodded, he would be a terrible brother not to let him stay.

" The treaty is signed and I and my clan will be returning home soon, you are welcome to join us"

Callum sat in thought for a moment and nodded " thank you, I will".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Soren has said like 3 things so far but I'm planning for him ad Callum to have big feelings time next chapter sostay tuned  
> Also, I realized that I'm probably going to use my own slang because I'm northern English so yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla/Randvi is a badass and Soren is a good friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry to the few people that like this and were waiting for the next chapter, life has been fucking me up this week and I've just been tried and burnout so this isn't a long one but I have a decent plan of where this story is gonna go so enjoy and have a nice day!

Now that was settled it was time to tell Ray- Randvi. Callum paused for a second wondering which name he should refer to.

As he was pondering on what to refer to her as he spotted her, she was wearing nothing above her hips other than her breast wrappings and holding an axe in her hand. Callum blushed, even when they were actually together he'd never seen her like that all they'd ever done was kiss and the odd caress here and there, well he'd seen her abdomen before she had quite prominent abs then but now they were very much more distinct, as were her biceps and whole physique.

He shook his head, she probably wouldn't appreciate him checking her out after their conversation earlier. once he was of sound mind he noticed her scars, old cuts, and bruises from prominent beatings. it pained him to see the damage she received from her imprisonment and that he couldn't have prevented it.

She lifted the axe above her head in both hands, releasing a breath she launched it into the head of the dummy a few feet away from her, ' note to self, try not to piss her off' Callum thought to himself, he had no idea she had that much strength in her, sure she was strong but that was beyond impressive. well she was just beyond impressive in general, she was still so beautiful to him even after she shattered his heart into tiny shards, but he couldn't deny the fact he still loved her.

Whilst Callum was in his lovestruck trance, she noticed him staring at her. she scowled and retrieved another throwing axe, by the time Callum noticed what she was doing it was too late, she threw the axe right between his feet scaring the shit out of him, he fell onto his backside and just sat there in shock that she just did that. the other warriors that were stood around watching the performance lost their minds laughing at the situation, well more at Callum.

She came and pulled her axe from the ground still scowling at Callum, " the fuck are you staring at?" she was not pleased with his lovestruck awe, and further annoyed by his dumbfounded silence. she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up to her face, she stared angrily into his eyes, but the anger faded for a moment almost as if she remembered them, she promptly shook her head and dropped him " mind your own business bacraut" and she left.

She still pushed him aside, she was different now but he saw it, he saw the look in her eyes, her memories were somewhere in there and he wouldn't give up until she had them back.

\--------

The agreement was made, Kludd's Raiders would no longer pillage any villages or monasteries near Katolis, Ezran couldn't make agreements on behalf of the other kingdoms so if they wanted to raids to stop they'd have to make their own, and this rule only applied to Kludd's clan, he would try and convince other clans to sign it. in return, Katolis would trade supplies with them and make an alliance to fight if they were needed.

So all was settled and Ezran and Soren were set to leave the next morning. Callum didn't like leaving his little brother but he was dedicated to his cause now and Ezran understood that.

Callum sat near the cliff edge behind the camp with his knees by his chest, " Hey man, you gonna be ok?" he turned around to see Soren stood behind him. Callum sighed and shrugged his shoulders, Soren sat down beside him " how are you feeling about all this?" Soren asked, Callum, shrugged his shoulders once more and sighed " I don't know" he pulled his legs further into his chest " she really hurt me but I still love her and she doesn't remember me". Soren put his hand on Callum's soldier and gave it a pat " you sure you wanna stay then?" Callum didn't even consider leaving, he had the opportunity to rekindle his and Rayla's love, even if he fails he has to try. " yes. I can't leave knowing I could've at least done something" Callum uncurled himself and leaned back in his palms " earlier I saw a look in her eyes as if she remembered me in some way, there's something there I have to try" Soren smiled and put his arm around Callum's neck pulling him into a noogie " good luck man".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, not too long but I like this one. well, I like the first half, the second could've been better but ah well. if you've got any ideas or tips I've got a tumblr. anyways have a nice day or evening, whichever

**Author's Note:**

> criticism is of course welcome  
> hope you enjoyed have a nice day
> 
> I have a tumblr under the same name if anybody cares


End file.
